


Breakfast

by linsinbin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, papi kink, wake up sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 06:43:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10916457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linsinbin/pseuds/linsinbin
Summary: Lin's girlfriend appreciates his sleepy voice, his bed head, and his morning wood.





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I hope Lin never sees this, or I would die of embarrassment. If there are any mistakes - in either Spanish or English - I am so sorry, but I no little to nothing in Spanish, and lack the skill of typing accurately on a phone keyboard. 
> 
> Also, I happen to suck at endings, so yeah... Try not to hate it too much.

Harsh noise erupted around the room, and you groaned in disapproval as it hit your ears, waking you up from your deep slumber. Leaning over, you smacked the alarm clock's "snooze" button, thankful for the peace. 

Rolling over, you leant your head against the bare chest of your boyfriend, Lin, who has not even stirred by the sharp, sudden noise of the clock. Tracing circles onto his skin, you placed a gentle kiss to his lips, hoping it would wake him.

"Lin, baby, wake up." You mumbled against his chest, smiling to yourself as the bright light of seven a.m. New York spread across your room through the blinds. 

"Hmm? [Y/N]..." He trailed off sleepily, sitting up ever so slightly to wipe sleep out of his eyes. 

"It's me. The clock went off, I figured you'd want to get up." You smiled, pressed a kiss to his lips which he favourably returned, thankful for the lack of extreme morning breath.

"What time is it?" He stifled a yawn, shaking his head and he stroked your hair absentmindedly.

"Just after seven. You have anywhere to be?" Shaking his head in response, you smiled jovially, looking up at him from where you had lain back against his chest again.

"How about we get some breakfast then?" You mused, rubbing his side gently with your fingertips.

"Does breakfast include you?" He grinned, lifting you with ease to sit on top of his chest.

Giggling, you rolled your eyes as he ran his fingers across your thighs. Placing your hands on his chest to steady yourself, you let out a slight moan as he brushed his fingers up towards your inner thighs.

"I assume someone's got a case of morning wood." You laughed, leaning down to press your lips to his. Although you teased him for it, you loved when he was horny in the morning, as it only made you wetter hearing his dirty talk in his scratchy, low morning voice.

"I guess you'll never know until you check." He smirked at you, leaning down to kiss your inner thighs, causing you to bite back a moan.

"Are you trying to get some action, Lin-Manuel?" You teased, turning slightly to discover his cock was, in fact, protruding slightly against his sweatpants.

"I mean, perhaps, but I'm pretty hungry first." He grinned cheekily at you before you pulling you closer to his face, his hands gripping your thighs as he pressed kisses against your panties.

"Oh fuck, Lin..." You mumbled, feeling yourself becoming soaked already.

"Mm?" He hummed against your clothed clit - you could practically feel his smirk against you.

"Are you trying to get me to sit on your face right now? Because suddenly, it's very tempting." You groaned, moving your own hands up to squeeze on your breasts through the fabric of one of Lin's shirts you had worn to bed.

"How are you going to do that with those restrictive panties on, cariño?" He smirked, knowing how badly his morning voice turned you on.

Huffing, you slid off of his warm chest, and stepped out of your panties, which slid down your legs and onto the hard wood flooring. Lin grinned, leaning back in the bed as you climbed back on beside him, dressed in only his over-sized shirt. 

"How wet is that pretty little cunt of yours, mi amor?" He mused, and you felt your stomach twirl and tie itself into knots. 

Sitting back in the bed, you spread your legs slightly for him, allowing him to brush two long fingers against your soaked slit. You inhaled sharply, gasping as his thumb pressed harshly against your clit.

"Lin-Manuel, have we even got time to-" You started, feeling your face heat up as he pushed a finger into you ever so slightly.

"Uh-uh, mi amor. Papi." He corrected you, and you felt yourself melt at his touch. "Now let me taste you, cariño. That pretty pussy looks utterly delicious." He gripped your thighs again, pulling you towards him.

Giggling, you straddled his face, biting your lip as he enthusiastically licked up and across your slit, wrapping his lips around your clit as he reached the top. Moaning, you reached out for something to grab a hold of, tugging at his hair, still ruffled and messy from sleeping. 

"Papi, I'm- fuck!" You groaned, grinding your hips to receive more friction. The tip of his nose rubbed against your clit as his tongue worked manically against your slit, making you tug harshly against his hair.

"Do you want to cum for Papi, cariño? Do you want to cum on Papi's face?" He teased, the gentle hum of his deep voice vibrating against you as his hands gripped onto your thighs to pull you closer to his lips.

Before you could even respond, a knee-trembling wave of pleasure hit you like a brick, washing over your entire body and making you shake. Rolling off of Lin's face, you lay, breathing heavily as you tried to catch your breath. 

"How's that morning wood doing for you?" You asked through heavy breaths as he licked his lips, wiping his face on the back of his hand. 

"Much harder since you came like that, cariño." He grinned, and you looked down, confirming his words - his cock was prominently standing to attention, restrained only by the thick material of his sweatpants.

Leaning down to push the waistband back, his cock leapt out of its restraints, slapping against his abdomen. Taking it into your hand, you moved in between his legs before leaning down and wrapping your lips around the head of his cock. 

A soft, low moan escaped his lips, and his hand fell to the back of your head, gripping at your hair to guide you. 

"Dios mío," He moaned, feeling his eyes flutter shut momentarily as his hips bucked up erratically to meet your mouth. "Such a good girl for me, sucking my cock, hm?" He mused, tugging gently at your hair.

Teasingly, you brushed your tongue across the underside of his cock, along a prominent vein that stood out there. He let out a guttural moan, causing you to giggle as you engulfed his cock into your mouth, feeling it hit the back of your throat as you took him in until you hit the base of it.

"Cariño, I need to fuck your tight little cunt, or I'm gonna cum too soon." He groaned, pulling your head away from his cock reluctantly.

Nodding as you bit your lip, you lay yourself out on the bed, spreading your legs to make way for your boyfriend, who looked like the epitome of lust itself. Pulling him closer with your legs around his waist, you brushed your lips against his, groaning at the impact of his cock brushing against your sensitive clit.

"Oh my God, I can't wait to stretch your tight little pussy, mi amor. Can't wait to watch your pretty little face as you come undone, begging for more." He smirked, guiding himself to line up with your entrance.

"Fuck me, Papi. I need you, now. Need your cock to fill me up." You moaned, pulling him into a passionate kiss as he pushed into you slowly.

Even now, two years into your relationship, you struggled to take Lin's thickness inside of you. Sex always started out slow, getting faster, harder, rougher as it went on, as you definitely needed the time to adjust to him.

"Are you okay, [Y/N]?" He asked as he filled you up entirely. He was always caring, even if he was worked up in the moment, ready to wreck you with his quick, harsh thrusts. 

"Very." You nodded, moaning as he began to establish a slow pace, each thrust jamming into you roughly, the sound of colliding skin resonating around the room.

"You like Papi's thick cock in your tight, wet pussy, cariño? Like how I feel inside of you?" He groaned, pushing up the t-shirt you still wore so he could connect his lips with your nipples, sucking and biting on them harshly.

"Fuck, Papi, fuck me harder." You moaned, aware of every inch of him sliding inside of you at an increasing pace. 

As you pulled him closer with your legs, his cock delved deeper inside of you, his tip pushing against your g-spot at every thrust, giving you butterflies as you threw your head back, overcome with pleasure. His thumb fell to your clit, rubbing it at a matching pace to his thrusts - fast, and with great pressure. 

"Papi, I'm gonn- Need to cum, Papi, please." You whined, bucking your hips up to meet his, pushing him into you deeper.

"Cum for me, mi princesa. Want to see you scream as you cum on my cock." He murmured into your ear, confident and demanding even in the quiet tone. 

The words were enough to make you fall apart entirely, your knees trembling as he fucked you hard, orgasm washing over you like a tidal wave, even stronger than the first. You squeezed your eyes shut, barely able to handle the extreme amounts of pleasure as he continued to thrust into you, each one growing sloppier and slower as he reached his breaking point. 

"Cum in me, Papi." You whispered to him, and the vulnerability in your voice was enough to send him over the edge, bursting inside of you as his thrusts allowed him to ride out his orgasm.

A guttural groan escaped his lips as he moved to lie beside you, wrapping his arms around you and surrounding you in warmth. The scent of sweat and sex filled the room, and you revelled in it. 

"That was not the wake up call I was expecting." You smiled into his chest, leaning up to place a gentle kiss to his lips.

"Me either. Doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it though." He grinned, returning your kiss enthusiastically. 

You laughed, pressing a kiss to his chest as he brushed some hair out of your eyes. 

"Do you think all that physical activity can resort in a nap time? I'm tired." He mused, stifling a yawn as he rested his head on top of yours.

You rolled your eyes, letting out a chuckle as you held him close. He looked down at you hopefully, rubbing your back absentmindedly.

"Who couldn't give in to that face?" You smile, pinching his cheek as you wrap the covers around you. "C'mon, let's get some shut-eye before nine." 

Thankfully, he wraps his arms tighter around you, kissing your forehead as you both huddle for warmth, floating off into a blissful sleep.


End file.
